Say What?
by Toy-Sensei
Summary: Wait, wait, wait, Hooooooooollldddd up. Did his own girlfriend just choose a book over him?


"What's wrong Gajeel?"

He threw an annoyed look at the petite aqua-haired girl.

"Do I _have _to repeat myself?"

She lowered the book to gaze at the rebel across from her. She smiled brightly as she apologized, "I'm sorry! It's just you interrupted me at the good part! You see, this crazy sick guy almost got himself killed—"

"I'm hungry._"_Gajeel interrupted her knowing full well that she would _never _stop talking about that _damn_ book she borrowed three days ago.

Levy stood up from the wooden seat and headed towards one of the shelves, "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" As she bounced in front of the shelves, glancing at the thousands of books she read over time, she smiled as she found an old classic book she was looking for._"Bonnie and Clyde."_

"I don't know."

Levy stopped skimming through the pages to glare awkwardly at her boyfriend, "...You don't know?"

"Wow, didn't I just say that?"

The bookworm ignored his sarcastic remark. But then again, just why was he here anyway? The aqua-haired woman paused in thought before an idea occurred in her head. "Hmm, how about we go to Lucy's house?" She suggested brightly, taking off her reading glasses as she continued, "I haven't seen her all day—"

"No." He said frankly as he laid his hands behind his head in irritation.

Levy pouted, grabbing the book she sat back down. She beamed at him again as another proposition appeared. "Well since you're hungry, we could go to the town blacksmith and get you some weapons if that's what you want—"

"No."

Levy had slammed her book shut in aggravation as she glared at her boyfriend. "Then I don't know Gajeel! All I want to do right now is read and here you come all stubborn and grumpy! You know I hate it when you're like that!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Red crimson eyes instantly showered in amusement. "I'm _bored." _He said, emphasizing the word 'Bored.' On purpose.

Levy gave a look of disbelief; this guy was just unbelievably moody today! "Oh, so now you're bored?" She raised an eyebrow before folding her arms.

A devilish smirk appeared on his mug. Getting on the bookworm's nerves was his main priority of entertainment and not to mention very _fun._ He laid his heavy boots on the table in pure satisfaction; never had he thought the library as comfy before. "Wrong again _Levy_. I said I was hungry _and_ bored, until you told me to repeat what I just said so I decided to say it separately and clearly so your slow mind can understand how _**bored**_ I am right now."

Levy turned her head away from the bookshelf to face her boyfriend in astonishment. Did he just talk...without using any vulgar and unnecessary language!

"Stupid bitch."

Levy glared at him accusingly. It was just _too_good to be true. "Hey! Watch your language Gajeel; you know how I am when you curse!"

"Ok… _Bitch,"_He said in a slight guttural tone.

Levy slammed her hand on the table. "Shut it Gajeel!" The rebel gave a maniac-crazed laugh. Her hormones had been sky-rocketing lately, and it was really fucking funny with all the weird expressions she's been showing. He continued to bark his laughter even harder when his girlfriend gave a blood chilling stare. He wiped a tear of hilarity out his eyes, still laughing in the process. Though he hated to admit it. He loved the way how flustered she got when he got on her nerves, and what he mostly loved about it was that _he _was the only one who could do this to her. Her slightly pink face displayed her angry brown orbs quite beautifully. Her lips were always full and pink when she pouted, and her blue bright hair was the color of her personality as well. She was cute, small, and intelligent. But what he loved the most was her feisty side. Four months into her pregnancy and she was showing a lot of it. He couldn't wait to see how she'll react at her birthing stage.

In moments he stood shut and watched her read. But got _completely _bored watching, so to keep himself entertained, and to watch more of his girlfriend's expressions, he began whistling to himself an ear-splitting tune. It took a mere five seconds to hear her complain. "Gajeel, Let. Me. Read!"

Gajeel threw a glare. What? Did she just choose a book over the coolest and handsomest guy in the world? "I think you've read enough." Levy stopped reading to stare blankly at the man before her. Was that a hint of jealousy she heard?

Ignoring his statement the bookworm ran a hand through her blue bright hair in aggravation before slamming the book shut, "Ugh, listen Gajeel, I'm completely content with myself right now and you're beginning to disturb it. Whether sit here and spend some time with me, your girlfriend, or go be moody and disrespectful somewhere else!" She threw a hateful gaze at him. The iron dragon slayer snickered in response.

Levy 'Hmphed' her way into a mini staring contest with her rebel of a boyfriend. This was nothing new; it was a thing they shared throughout any situation, bad, good, it didn't matter, instead of talking things out they could read each other's expressions, and that made it a lot easier with arguments, but this time she wasn't going to go through with it, and with that her gaze went right onto the paragraphs of her story.

She knew this would make him angry, and she wanted to laugh haughtily in her mind whenever she did that. Especially knowing the fact that Gajeel _hated _when she broke eye contact with him; breaking eye contact was like 'breaking up' to Gajeel. She swore ignoring his expressions made him angry enough to get up and go kill Jet and Droy. And that was pretty darn cute of the stubborn idiot.

Levy smirked as she gave small side glances to the man across from her. And as she suspected the hilarity had wiped off his face and had formed into a serious threatening mug. Her breath hitched, No matter how many times Gajeel was angry, he would always look murderous, possessive, and she found it mighty attractive. She liked it when he got possessive of her, well…. _sometimes._

"_Serves you right!"_She giggled slightly in the wandering depths of her mind.

Levy through a victorious smirk as he sat there in anger. Pierced eyebrows clearly shown that he wasn't 'entertained' anymore. Well good! That'd teach him not to mess with her while reading!

Gajeel took his legs off the wooden table and sat straight to give her cold crimson glare. "_The hell she smiling for?"_ Scanning her features, he smirked. The look in her eyes clearly shown that she found this somewhat amusing.

He growled as they stood in silence. For which, him watching her read was just _absolutely _boring as hell. "There's nothing to do in this godforsaken guild but missions, missions, missions! What else is there to do here?" He slammed his fist against the wooden desk; harshly leaving a heavy fist mark cracked in the middle.

Levy stood up, leaning on the table for support, brown eyes now deadlier than ever, "Well there's nothing to do in this godforsaken library other than see me read! So stop complaining about everything and just shut up Gajeel!"

Red eyes widened into saucers, honestly stunned that she had the _balls _to talk to him like that. He pounded both his heavy iron wrist against, meeting her halfway on the table. "Watch your damn tone _woman_. I can easily crush you for all I care!" He answered; fury taking over rough irritated tone.

"And I can easily dump you for all I care!" She gritted her teeth as her mind set back to the book in front of her.

Silence was greeted between them once more.

Levy bit her bottom lip as tension rose by every minute in the large library.

She didn't mean what she said, but there were times were she ought to kick his metal ass for being so…so _cranky _this late afternoon! If not something seems to bother him other than food and boredom. Hopefully he would calm down his frustration later on. She was having a nice peaceful day today and he was honestly trying to bring it down for some strange reason.

But instead of hearing large amount of complaints from the pierced vagabond she found herself being trapped within his arms, and as quick as the wind he grasped her book with a gaze that she never met before.

"What the—!"

His tall figure glanced at the small woman before him; then turned his bloody gaze to the novel. "Tch. You have more love for that book then you ever have for me." Levy's eyes widened as his angry features was replaced with well...with him actually sulking. "Gajeel…" Her chocolate orbs softened immediately before she cupped his cheek tenderly, responding, "You know I love you...Just sometimes, you can be quite hard to handle." A small smile spread on her small beautiful features.

A satisfied growl escaped his lips as his head leaned more onto her small, gentle hand that was caressing him with so much affection at the moment. Levy smiled tenderly before leaning onto his well-build chest for support. He was a difficult man; he was stubborn, had too much pride in himself, yet deep inside, he had the affections of a teddy bear to a wandering little girl.

Levy failed to pay attention to his smug features as his broad hand went down south, slowly trying his best to be gentle while rubbing the womb his mate was carrying.

He wasn't gentle.

But his broad hand had clearly shown that he was trying to be.

This made her heart pound immensely; for which she found it amazingly sexy when he'd do something out of character…just for her.

Smiling in glee, she tip-toed and end up kissing his chin by mistake, due to her small figure. Her pink blush instantly turned bright red in embarrassment. And what sucked about it was that she could feel his gaze smiling in triumph as his slick pierced tongue licked her earlobe excitingly. "So cute…" He whispered before grasping her small waist within his hands.

Levy gulped; an anxious yet stimulating feeling was beginning to take over.

Shit.

This was _not _good.

His large hands were beginning to grope in places that got her pregnant in the first place. "Ga…jeel…" The bookworm whimpered as her face hit a full blown red. Seriously of all the places in the world, why the guilds library?

"Hey… c'mon, c-can I at least finish these two pages—"

"_Fuck no._" He scoffed, whilst his gaze turned dark with lust, reflecting like two red moons craving to eat her chocolate ones.

"B-But!—"Levy moaned extremely loud for her own good. This made her fluster extremely as she continued to struggle with his _incredibly _strong hold on her. This made Gajeel smirk self righteously.

The book that was once in her hands had been accidently thrown to the floor, letting her lose the pages she was up too. She growled in anger, as her brown, _sexily_ heated gaze took over her features. "Of a-all the h-hard-headed…ego tripping—"His lips swallowed the crude words as his mouth crashed against her plump pink lips in despair, ravishing, and biting the soft flesh of his girlfriends mouth.

In all honesty…he hated seeing her read.

The bookworms hands entwined into his dark ravenous hair, not even caring how they landed onto the carpeted floor beneath them in the first place.

Gajeel was somewhat jealous that she still wanted to read that irritating book that made no apparent sense to him.

Looking down into her flush face as she panted; her full breasts heaving up and down in ignition, her eyes narrowed in anger, but damn had she ever looked so beautiful.

He watched her lustful gaze turned to the book that was not too far away from her petite figure; his fangs began to grit in irritation.

But suddenly, her brunette orbs turned towards his red misty gaze, a bright beaming smile appeared on her features before grabbing his black collar to continue his current love assault towards the woman underneath him.

Damn was she everything he wanted in a woman.

_Moan_.

Beautiful.

_Moan_.

Sophisticated.

_Moan._

Intelligent.

_Her back arched against him as she continued to chant his name like a prayer…over…and over again. Nibbling and teasing her navel to his amusement._

Yeah.

_The bookworm writhing underneath him….had very well belonged to him, for which he claimed her a very long time ago._

And although she had been distracted due to a few pages of nonsense…

_She gasped, clutching onto his body._

Gajeel had a sinking feeling that somewhere deep down…

"_Gajeel!" Levy screamed to the heavens, shuddering in relief._

She will never…_ever_choose a book over him.

* * *

><p><em>(AN): I've always wanted to post a Levy and Gajeel story for awhile now, Never had the time but I'm happy I did. Sorry if I made them OOC..I try my best to keep them in character._

_Please, Let me know what you think, and review ^_^!_


End file.
